


Первое впечатление обманчиво (да и второе тоже)

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, Family Feels, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семья Дерека жива. И они не против, если Дерек покажет им своего парня. Немедленно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первое впечатление обманчиво (да и второе тоже)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/gifts).



Дерек предпочитал не афишировать их отношения – в конце концов, он никогда не был особым любителем выставлять что-либо напоказ. Хватало и того, что все время, пока он жил с родителями, они были в курсе его личной жизни, потому что, ну, знаете ли. Оборотни. От них трудно было что-то скрыть. 

И потому, когда появилась возможность, он снял для себя небольшую квартиру – насколько хватало денег – и почувствовал себя необыкновенно взрослым. И еще одиноким, хотя родительский дом был всего в двадцати минутах езды. Будь Дерек не таким упрямым – уже на вторую неделю бы сидел под знакомой с детства входной дверью и скулил, требуя впустить его обратно. 

Вместо этого Дерек устроился работать в баре. Деньги никогда не были лишними, его внешность привлекала клиентов, да и всегда было с кем поговорить, даже если он этого и не хотел. Все как дома – можно было согласно мычать или отрицательно мотать головой, и для собеседника этого было бы достаточно. 

Там Дерек и познакомился со Стайлзом. Вообще-то, парень пытался купить выпивку по поддельным документам, но получил лишь газировку, потому что Дереку не нужны были лишние проблемы. Особенно с малолетками, ошибочно считающими себя умнее окружающих. 

Стайлзу не так давно исполнилось семнадцать, и он был той еще занозой в заднице. Появлялся на каждой смене Дерека и доводил его практически до исступления своими язвительными комментариями. У него слишком хорошо получалось подмечать слабые места людей и бить по ним – по крайней мере, от пьяных парней, решивших снять смазливого парнишку, он избавлялся быстрее, чем Дерек успевал среагировать должным образом. 

Правда, когда он прекратил раздражать Дерека одним своим присутствием, тот вынужден был признать, что Стайлз ему даже нравился. По крайней мере, достаточно для того, чтобы Дерек начал засматриваться на длинные пальцы, теребящие соломинку в коктейле и приоткрытые губы, которые он, блядь, вечно облизывал. Словно знал, что Дерек наблюдал за ним и специально издевался. 

В любом случае, терпения Дерека хватило ненадолго. В очередной раз – было еще достаточно рано, и в баре практически не было народа – Стайлз облокотился на стойку и нагло на него уставился, обдав запахом алкоголя. Засранец все же сумел найти, где выпить – вероятнее всего, воспользовался отцовской же заначкой, зная, что тот будет на дежурстве всю ночь. 

Дерек сдернул его со стула и за шиворот затащил за ширму, раздраженно попросив Ирму прикрыть его пару минут. Та слишком понимающе кивнула и потрепала его по плечу, прежде чем скрылась из вида. 

Стайлз разглядывал его из-под по-девичьи длинных ресниц, и Дерека окатило желанием впиться в его рот. Если он считал себя достаточно взрослым для выпивки, то у него не должно было быть никаких проблем с тем, чтобы переспать с кем-то своего пола. И от одной мысли, что этот кто-то может быть не им, Дерека обдало волной ревности и раздражения.

В том, что он сделал позже, не было ничего зрелого, но видит Бог, его это не остановило.

Он вылил Стайлзу на голову стакан воды и удовлетворенно наблюдал, как тот шокировано хватал воздух ртом, выглядя при этом невероятно глупо и непривлекательно. Проблема была в том, что Дереку все равно хотелось его поцеловать, и потому он не отстранился, как должен был, когда Стайлз прижался к нему в нелепом поспешном поцелуе, словно ждал, что Дерек его остановит.

Наверное, это был первый раз, когда Дерек видел его таким неуверенным. 

Когда Дерек вернулся на свое рабочее место, его рубашка промокла, и Ирма наградила его осуждающим взглядом. Дерек лишь пожал плечами – запасную майку он отдал Стайлзу, чтобы тот не замерз по дороге домой.

Они почти никуда не ходили вместе. Дерек предлагал пару раз отправиться поужинать в какое-нибудь кафе или ресторан, в конце концов, сходить вместе в кино. Заняться чем-нибудь, чем обычно занимались нормальные пары. Наверное, он был даже рад тому, что Стайлз отказался – ему нравилось иметь что-то лишь на двоих.

\- Папа тебя возненавидит, - пообещал Стайлз, когда Дерек решил, что неплохо было бы обозначить для шерифа свое присутствие в жизни его сына. Никто не хочет попасть за решетку за связи с несовершеннолетними, даже Дерек. – Серьезно. Ты выглядишь как тот-самый-плохой-парень, о которых так любят предупреждать матери своих дочерей. Не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю.

Дерек был с ним согласен, однако это казалось верным решением. Все-таки его не разыскивала полиция, и он не был подозреваемым в каком-нибудь преступлении – в общем, он не был настолько уж плох и умел быть очаровательным, когда дело того стоило. Он даже готов был надеть парадную рубашку.

Шериф заявился прямо в бар и, конечно же, застал Дерека, пока тот доступными способами объяснял перебравшему придурку, почему нельзя лапать хорошеньких официанток. Что ж, первое впечатление вышло не тем, на которое рассчитывал Дерек, но он все же надеялся на то, что у него еще получится все исправить.

\- Давай-ка начистоту, сынок, - сказал шериф, и Дерек разом подобрался. Ирма ободряюще подняла большой палец, желая ему удачи. – Стайлз тебя ничем не шантажирует?

По крайней мере, теперь было ясно, от кого Стайлз унаследовал свое чувство юмора. Шериф – почти сразу же попросивший называть его Джоном – своего сына очень любил, но считал достаточно взрослым для того, чтобы тот сам решал, к кому испытывает чувства. 

Дерек был одобрен родителем своего несовершеннолетнего парня. Казалось бы, все было хорошо, но проблемы пришла оттуда, откуда он их совершенно не ждал.

Все началось с Натали. Она без приглашения заявилась к нему в гости сразу после занятий и обвинительно ткнула острым ногтем в грудь.

\- Ты не объявлялся дома уже добрых три недели, Дерек, - она умела поджимать губы точно так же, как мама. Дерек от этого чувствовал себя необыкновенно виноватым. – И знаешь, что хуже всего? 

\- То, что ты не умеешь пользоваться мобильным телефоном?

Натали проигнорировала его. Женщины в его семье всегда были чересчур властными для их же блага. 

\- Два раза в неделю я хожу на литературу со Стилински, - Дерек мог поклясться, что его сердце пропустило пару ударов. – И с некоторых пор от него просто-таки несет тобой!

Она замолчала и выжидающе уставилась на Дерека, словно надеялась, будто он начнет оправдываться и доказывать, что все это лишь ее глупые домыслы. 

Для этой подростковой трагедии было слишком рано. Поэтому Дерек лишь уставился на нее в ответ, выжидающе приподняв бровь. Ей придется быть взрослой девочкой – раз уж таковой она себя считает с тех пор, как ей исполнилось четырнадцать – и принять тот факт, что даже у ее брата может быть личная жизнь.

\- Господи, - практически взвыла Натали. – Но почему именно этот мудак, Дерек? Неужели нельзя было выбрать любого другого моего одногодку?

\- Он нормальный парень, - Дереку не хотелось с ней спорить. Он поспал всего лишь пару часов после ночной смены и должен был дописать эссе для колледжа. – Нат, я тебя умоляю. Если ты пришла сюда, чтобы выговаривать мне, можешь сразу валить домой. Или усади свою задницу на стул и просто выпей со мной чая.

Возможно, не стоило вот так повышать голос – сестра сверкнула на него голубыми глазами, сразу же вновь ставшими зелеными и надулась, став совершенно очаровательной. Дерек не мог на нее долго сердиться, и потому подошел, прижал к себе и поцеловал в макушку, наслаждаясь запахом родного дома. Он действительно слишком долго не ездил к родителям.

\- Просто ты мог найти кого-то лучше, - пробурчала Натали в его майку и потерлась об него носом. – А не этого эгоиста.

Дерек благоразумно решил не поддерживать этот диалог. Тактика игнорирования хорошо срабатывала даже со Стайлзом, что уж говорить о Натали.

Мама позвонила этим же вечером и голосом, не терпящим пререканий, сказала, чтобы Дерек явился на выходных в отчий дом, и не забыл захватить с собой своего мальчика. Натали никогда не умела держать язык за зубами.

Стайлз его волнений не разделял. Он сидел за кухонным столом, обложившись учебниками со всех сторон, и зубрил химию, с учителем которой у него были проблемы. Дерек помнил мистера Харриса и понимал, почему тот мог предвзято относиться к кому-то вроде Стайлза.

 

\- Расслабься, чувак, - Стайлз по-детски показал ему язык, когда заметил, что Дерек не сводит с него взгляда. – Я понравлюсь твоим предкам. Я всем нравлюсь. Тебе ведь понравился.

Он был твердо уверен, что Дерек запал на него в первый же вечер.

К выходным Дерек успел расслабиться, и, как оказалось, совершенно зря. На подъездной дорожке к дому стояло сразу несколько машин, включая камаро его сестры, и, ох, хуже этого просто ничего нельзя было придумать. В доме была вся стая.

Дерек как раз размышлял, не развернуться ли обратно – и провести весь день в кровати со Стайлзом – когда тот накрыл его ладонь своей. Руки у Стайлза всегда были теплыми, даже если он сам замерзал, и Дерека это очаровывало.

\- Все будет хорошо, большой парень. Если бы я тебя не знал, решил бы, что ты боишься.

Вместо ответа Дерек его поцеловал. Потерся носом о висок, вдохнув ставший родным запах, и решительно отстранился. Это как сорвать пластырь – рано или поздно им бы все равно пришлось через это пройти. Волчье гостеприимство, о котором слагали легенды.

Господи, в доме действительно была вся его семья. Они умудрились вызвонить даже дядю Питера, который полгода назад уехал по делам в другой штат, а сейчас стоял в гостиной и сочувственно улыбался племяннику. Дерек не сомневался, что он согласился приехать большей частью ради того, чтобы понаблюдать за его мучениями.

\- Ого, у тебя большая семья, - присвистнул Стайлз. – Если бы я знал, что у тебя столько красивых кузин, я бы дважды подумал, прежде чем встречаться с тобой.

Первый промах. Что-то в лице матери неуловимо изменилось, и Дерек сжал пальцами запястье Стайлза, обрывая его нервную болтовню. В его семье словам придавали слишком большое значение.

\- Это Стайлз, - неловко сказал Дерек, вновь чувствуя себя подростком, вернувшимся с первого свидания. – А это мои родные.

Вечер превращался в сущую пытку. Стайлз старался шутить, но у него получалось не слишком хорошо, и каждый раз, когда он получал в ответ вежливые улыбки, он тушевался все больше и больше. Проблема была даже не в том, что не останавливался в своих попытках понравиться, а в том, что его родные не замечали их. Дерека это раздражало, хотя он и понимал подобную реакцию – к Стайлзу необходимо было привыкнуть, чтобы рассмотреть его настоящего, и на это требовалось определенное время.

\- Я слышала, вы с Натали ходите на занятия по литературе, - Лора, похоже, решила смиловаться над ним и поддержать разговор. – Правда, она не рассказывала о тебе.

\- Стайлз дружит только с крутыми ребятами, - Натали вгрызлась в куриную ножку и игнорировала убийственные взгляды Дерека. – Его лучший друг начал встречаться с новенькой, и теперь они сидят только за столиком популярных. - Она отложила косточку в сторону и обаятельно улыбнулась, показывая ровные белые зубы. – С Лидией Мартин. Стайлз ведь был в нее влюблен …сколько лет, не скажешь?

Дерек слышал о Лидии. Еще до того, как они начали встречаться, это имя часто проскальзывало в разговорах, но Дерек не находил в этом чего-то ужасного. Хотя его родные, похоже, не разделяли его мнения.

\- С третьего класса, - слишком легким тоном ответил Стайлз. – К сожалению, твоего брата я встретил значительно позже.

\- Кстати, никогда не видела вас вместе в городе. Ты его стесняешься или…

\- Довольно, - Дерек с шумом встал из-за стола, едва сдерживая раздражение. Да, это был дом его родителей, дом его альфы, но он не мог позволить своим родным вот так относится к тому, кто ему дорог. Дерек и сам не был подарком. – Спасибо за ужин, думаю, нам пора.

Стайлз пробормотал слова благодарности и ухватился за его ладонь, пока Дерек буквально тащил его к выходу, игнорируя мать, требующую, чтобы он остановился. 

Они успели выйти на порог, когда мать тихо и твердо сказала «я приказываю», и Дерек застыл на месте, все еще пожираемый злостью изнутри. Он поцеловал Стайлза в щеку – тот отказывался смотреть ему в глаза – и вложив в ладонь ключ от машины.

\- Подожди, я скоро.

Мама стояла в прихожей и не выглядела раскаявшейся, хотя Дерек был уверен, что именно она стояла за спектаклем, приключившимся парой минут ранее.

\- Я не собираюсь извиняться, - она сложила руки на груди, и ее глаза полыхнули красным. – Он не самый лучший выбор.

\- Мне плевать.

\- Милый, - ее лицо смягчилось, и она подалась вперед, словно хотела коснуться его. – Пойми, мы хотим для тебя самого лучшего. А этот мальчик… он еще не наигрался. Он слишком легкомысленный.

\- Знаешь, когда я его впервые увидел, мне хотелось свернуть ему шею и выгнать на улицу пинком под зад. У него есть свои недостатки, но и у меня тоже. Я не собираюсь его бросать лишь из-за того, что стая не одобрила. 

\- Мы волнуемся…

\- Значит, вам придется привыкнуть, - Дерек низко рыкнул и мгновенно замолчал, устыдившись своего поведения с матерью. Раньше он ни разу не позволил себе такого отношения к своей альфе.

Почему-то ее это не разозлило. Наоборот, мать посмотрела на него удивленно и с какой-то гордостью, словно он повел себя правильно.

\- Моя мать ненавидела твоего отца, - сказала она вдруг. – Ему пришлось добиваться ее расположения почти год.

Она обняла его на прощание и мягко подтолкнула к двери.

Стайлз, тихо сидел на пассажирском месте и даже не взглянул на него, когда Дерек уселся за руль, захлопнув за собой дверь. Он вообще был неестественно тихим, и Дереку это очень не нравилось.

\- Я все испортил, да? – Стайлз поежился и украдкой бросил взгляд на дом, где дружелюбно горели почти все огни. – Твои родные меня ненавидят.

\- Неправда. Может быть, слегка недолюбливают.

Стайлз возмущенно хмыкнул, но вышло как-то непривычно жалко, и Дерек потянулся вперед, полез целоваться – грязно и пошло, как если бы они занимались сексом, а не зализывали раны после неудачного ужина. Это помогло – Стайлз расслабился, запустил пальцы ему в волосы и прижался лбом к его переносице. Этот жест был настолько интимным, что у Дерека на мгновение перехватило дыхание.

\- Я им понравлюсь, - твердо пообещал Стайлз. – Тебя же я завоевал.

\- Да, - сказал Дерек. – Они тоже тебя полюбят.

Он был в этом уверен.


End file.
